At present, a liquid crystal display device, as a display component of an electronic apparatus, has been widely applied in various electronic products, and a backlight assembly is an important component in the liquid crystal display device.
Generally, a small-and-medium-sized backlight assembly (which is different from a large-sized one) includes: a plastic frame, a reflective sheet, a light guide plate, an optical diaphragm group, a light bar and a shading tape (a rectangle shaped gel), a flexible circuit board of the light bar is fixed on the plastic frame via the shading tape, the fixing means thereof is fixing to one side of the shading tape opposite to the light guide plate, and the optical diaphragm group is adhered to the plastic frame via the shading tape; and a display panel is fixed on the plastic frame via the shading tape while fixing with the display panel. Static electricity is easily generated due to tearing a protection film while assembling the optical diaphragm group, which causes the optical diaphragms to be absorbed together, such that the backlight assembly will have an optical problem such as Newton ring.